Great EITC Guilds
This page is solely a list of all East India Trading Co. guilds, past and present. In order for it to be considered an actual EITC guild, do note that it must: *Had survived for more than a month *Had actually been EITC with EITC customs (proper titles, EITC uniforms, etc.) *Was well-known (for example, a guild that only had say four members and that got destroyed was probably never known) Past Guilds First, we'll start off with the past EITC guilds. If you know any that aren't already on the list, (and I know I didn't come close to getting all of them), please post the guild's name, the guild's guildmaster, and a little bit more about it. Also, if you were in any of these guilds, please add your name. *'EITC Elites '- Pablo Swordmaster ''- First official EITC guild, only EITC guild to have the word "EITC" in the title, some members included: Samuel Redbeard, Lord Davy Menace, Ben Costello, Jeremiah Garland. *'Black Mercenaries - Lord Davy Menace - Highly considered by many as the greatest EITC guild, started trend of using the word "Black" in title, some members include: Jeremiah Garland, I don't know any others :P *'''Co. Empire - ''Benjamin Macmorgan - Also considered by many to be the greatest EITC guild, reign during "Golden Era of the EITC", started trend of using the word "Co." in title, some members include: Captain Andrew, Cad Bane, Jeremiah Garland, Captain Josh, Thomas Chipshot, Ben Costello, Jason Blademorgan, Giratania Origin Forme *'Co. Republic - Cad Bane - ''Long lived, very powerful EITC guild, some members include: Riskitall the Great, Hawkeye *'King's Merenarcies - Lord Jeremiah Garland - Short lived EITC guild inspired by Menace's Black Mercenaries, some members include: Ben Costello, Cadet *'Eitc. United Guards. -' Lord Jason blademorgan - a long time guild made by Jason Blademorgan this guild was destroyed after the Paradoxian war after many loss of men soon the guild fell and never return *'* This list is incomplete, please add to this if you know any more guilds' 'Present Guilds' Now, for the present guilds. All of these EITC guilds are still in existance. If I am missing any guilds or any info, don't hesitate to add please. I might be missing a few guilds. *'Co. Black Guard - 'Johnny Goldtimbers - ''Major EITC guild that was for a while the largest guild in the EITC, sparked controversy as it was made by Captain Leon, but then given to Samuel Redbeard, some members include: Can't name any off the top of my head... *'Beckett's Elites - Samuel Redbeard - ''Powerful guild where many of the highest EITC officers are, founded by Samuel Redbeard, very exclusive, some members include: Cad Bane, Lord Mallace (Captain Andrew), Lord Jeremiah Garland, William Yellowbones *'Co. Special Forces - ''Sven Daggersteel - Guild that currently serves as the center for EITC military, founded by fleet admiral Sven Daggersteel, some members include: Eric Machawk, Edgar Wildrat, Emily Mcsteel, Edward Daggerhawk *'East India Officers - Lord Jeremiah Garland - ''Garland's other guild, when not in Beckett's Elites, small, exclusive guild that focuses on politics rather than military, some members include: , Captain Josh, Johnny Coaleaston *'Company Guard - ''William Brawlmartin - Guild that use to be powerful, but has since suffered and declined in numbers rapidly, some members include: Hmm... *'Knights of the Co. - '''- CLASSIFIED - ''A top secret guild that is extremely elite and exclusive, some members include: - CLASSIFIED - *'Armed Guard '''- ''Tyler Crossbones - ''One of the last EITC guilds, besides the British Black Guard. Some members include: Lieutenant Nigel, Roger Warskull, Sgt. Joseph.